Comfort and Love
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: After a long mission, there's nothing like a little love. And sex.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_.

**Warnings: **warm and fluffy love

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, Sophie dear! I hope you enjoy my gift to you! 3

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed dejectedly as he surveyed the battle ground before him. The mission had gone less than satisfactory. Not only had he not been able to assassinate his targets as planned, the two men had doubled back on him and ambushed him. Itachi had been following the two S-Ranked shinobi for weeks now and, as good as he was, the mission had started to take a toll on him.<p>

Not only did he have to mentally keep up with his targets and avoid detection, but he was starting to feel guilty for leaving his precious one alone for so long. He worried for his little companion, but worry was necessary for many reasons. He hadn't expected to been on these two for so long. The possibility that others would be looking for their home rose with each passing hour.

The Uchiha whipped the blood off his sword, turning away from the bloody mass of limbs. The two had put up a fight expectant of shinobi of their class. The fight hadn't been disappointing, but Itachi wasn't walking away without wounds. He had taken multiple hits across his chest and one deep one across his back. His lover was going to worry. With one last glance at the gory scene, the Uchiha took off through the trees to begin the long journey home.

Itachi landed on the small front porch of their modest dwelling three hours later. The raven ended up catching the railing as he stumbled. He was more drained than he had originally thought. Blood was seeping through his clothing, and his muscles ached. He wanted to just fall into bed and sleep off this fatigue. But there were other matters that he had to attend to first and foremost.

The Uchiha pushed open the door, entering the brightly light room. The sun had just gone down, and the world was now readying itself for rest. He had just closed the door softly behind him and locked it when a small person launched themselves at him, a fluffy pale orange tail wrapping around him. Itachi fell back against the door with an _umph_. Despite his aches, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, hugging him close to his body.

"I missed you," came the muffled voice.

"I missed you as well," Itachi replied with a smile. The little male in his arms pushed back only to gasp when he realized the raven was covered in blood. Bright blue eyes blinked up at him and fox ears pressed flat against blonde hair.

"What happened?" Naruto exclaimed, quickly moving to strip the elder man right then and there. Itachi pushed his small hands away, undoing his chest plate and setting it against the wall by the door. He then stripped off his bloody shirt and undershirt, revealing the gashes across his chest.

Naruto gapped at him, more than a little surprised at how banged up his lover was. Itachi sometimes came back from missions with a few scrapes and bruises, but never something like this. Thankfully, the blonde had been learning more and more from the healer that lived in a small town about a half-hour's walk from their home. So he had the supplies and knew how to treat the wound properly.

"Come on." The blonde grabbed Itachi's hand, pulling him gently towards their bedroom. The fox's fluffy tail swished back and forth, betraying his irritation. Itachi couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips at the sight. The little blonde was just too cute sometimes.

The Uchiha settled himself on the bed, long legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned aagisnt the headboard. Dark eyes watched as the blonde made his way into the adjourning bathroom. He heard the slamming of cabinets and the rustling of paper and packages. A few moments later, the little blonde reappeared, arms full of medical supplies, furry ears flat on his head. Itachi stifled a chuckle at the sight.

Naruto could be more protective than he was at times, but Itachi was the dark of the two and he worked hard to keep it that way. Naruto had always been the light of his life, ever since the Uchiha had met him all those years ago. The first time he had met the little blonde, Naruto had been basically stalking him on his way home from the convince store. The Uchiha had known of the Kyuubi child, heard many things, mostly bad. But he doubted the small child peeking at him from behind the fence corner, fluffy tail curled protectively around his waist and ears drooping, could cause him any bodily harm.

Naruto had been so small, his growth most likely stunted due to lack of nutrition, that Itachi had feared a strong gust of wind would blow him over. Unable to let the small child go hungry like the rest of his village, Itachi had offered Naruto food. That had been the start of it all.

Every day Itachi was in the village, Naruto had seeked him out, blue eyes hopeful and ears perked. And with each meeting, the blonde had grown bolder. With each meeting, Naruto had come closer. There had been less fear in his eyes and he'd stopped flinching when Itachi moved to touch him. As the years passed, the Uchiha had grown more protective, fonder, of the small blonde.

Itachi hadn't been under any delusions that the people of the village were unfairly cruel to Naruto. The blonde had had no choice in the matter of his birth or what happened after it. And one only had to take the time and look past the ragged clothes, fluffy appendages and tangled hair to see who his father truly was. Itachi had soon become truly disgusted with the people's treatment of the child. A child who had never harmed them in any way. The last straw for the Uchiha had been when one of his own peers had struck the boy.

When he'd punched the older man square in the face, he'd surprised the man so badly that he had just blinked up at the Uchiha as Itachi picked up the now crying child. His mother had said nothing when he'd entered his home, Naruto still clutched tightly to his chest. That night, the small blonde had slept snuggled close to him, a warm meal in his stomach and fresh out of a hot bath.

After that day, he'd brought Naruto home often, at least when his father wasn't there. His mother only smiled at him, a sad knowing look in her eyes. She'd treated him just as she did her own sons, with compassion and love. Sasuke had been cautious of the new boy, having heard many things from his father and his own peers about the little blonde. But the youngest Uchiha had soon come to realize that many of the things he heard were only rumors. Naruto was just a little boy, like him. Except this little boy was as bright as the sun and sported ears and a very fluffy tail.

But their happy little world had come crashing down around them when Itachi received his orders that day. Orders he'd been obligated to carry out but couldn't. He wouldn't kill his family, but he'd also known that if he didn't do it, they would order someone else to. And he himself would have been cast out or executed right along beside his family. As he'd watched Naruto and Sasuke play happily in the Uchiha family kitchen one night, Itachi made up his mind.

He'd refused to see the life taken so cruelly from the two small children in front of him. And he'd hadn't been able to bear the thought of his mother, the woman who was so accepting, so loving, being cut down by anyone's blade. So, the night of the attack, Itachi had gathered up his sleepy brother, who protested very little in the warm safety of his brother's arms, and went to his mother. He'd roused her gently, already in full ANBU gear, two traveling bags slung over his shoulder and Sasuke cradled in his arms. His mother had blinked confusedly up at her eldest son, a question on her lips. Itachi had shushed her, not wanting to alert his father who was down in his study.

Itachi had slowly led her to the window, knowing he needed to explain the situation before she would leave with him. He had paused at the window, chewing on his lip as he tried to figure out how to tell her in as few words possible. But his mother had laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him. There had been understanding in her eyes and Itachi had known then that she knew. Somehow, some way, she knew.

The three had escaped into the night, swiftly making their way through town until they came to a large house on the edge of town. Before Itachi had been able knock on the door, it'd swung open and Kakashi had regarded him with one pale blue eye. The elder man had let the trio into his house, not a word said. Itachi had already spoken to the ANBU captain and the two had come to a hasty agreement.

Itachi had deposited his baby brother into his mother's arms, smiling sweetly at her. He'd hugged them both, pressing a kiss to her cheek and one to Sasuke's forehead. As long as they were alive and safe, he'd known he would be happy.

When Itachi had turned for the door, readying himself to walk away from the only life he's ever know, he'd found Kakashi blocking his path. Naruto had been nestled in the elder man's arms, sleeping soundly, his fluffy tail wrapped around him for warmth. Itachi had looked from the Hatake to Naruto and back again.

"You know you can't leave him hear," the silver haired man had told him, "He'll follow you. You know he will." And Itachi had known the truth of those words. He'd known the small blonde would be heartbroken if he woke to Itachi gone from his life, but, unlike his little brother, Naruto would have no one to hold him as he cried. There had been nothing in the village for the blonde, and that had left Itachi with only one option. Take Naruto with him.

When the blonde had woken flying through the trees on Itachi's back, he'd asked no questions, just smuggled closer to the Uchiha. Through the years, their relationship had progressed much further than Itachi had ever expected. He truly loved the little blonde and Naruto loved him just as strongly.

The blonde deposited his arm load of supplies on the bed. A few items fell to the floor and Naruto bent down to pick them up, his tail curling against his back. Itachi reached a hand out, carding his fingers through the soft fluffy fur. Naruto squeaked spinning around to glare at the older man, ears flat against his head.

Itachi smiled sweetly at him, holding his hands up in surrender. Naruto huffed, ears perking a little as he smiled back at the Uchiha. Itachi watched as the Uzumaki crawled onto the bed to straddle the older man's thighs. Even though the blonde had just turned sixteen, he was barely over five four. No matter how much the blonde ate, and he could put many of the men in the village they lived near to shame, Naruto rarely gained any weight. It was worrisome to Itachi, but the raven knew for a fact that Naruto was healthy.

The blonde stripped Itachi of his shirt, lips pursing as he finally saw the extent of Itachi's wounds. Naruto frowned, ears drooping as his tail wrapped partially around Itachi's leg.

"You never come back this banged up," Naruto mused, blue eyes tracing over the wounds. He glanced up at Itachi, who stared down at him passively. The raven had no explanation for the wounds. It had just been a bad situation. One he couldn't go back and fix. He would just have to train more often.

Naruto sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. So the blonde busied himself with patching up his lover. This was a process they went through. It made Naruto feel better connected with the Uchiha and Itachi loved watching the blonde take care of him.

The room was silent except for the soft sound of the bandages being unraveled as Naruto wrapped them around Itachi's chest. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the tip of his pink tongue poking out in concentration. Dark eyes watched as the blonde worked. Itachi felt his heart swell with love and pride. This was his Naruto, his little fox, no one else's.

Naruto let out a small sigh as he finished, sitting back so he rested on the raven's thighs. Big blue eyes stared up Itachi's face, searching for something there. Itachi smiled at him reassuringly at him, hands smoothing up the blonde's bare legs. Naruto had the habit of wearing Itachi's shirts around the house when the raven was gone.

Naruto shivered at the touch, his hands coming up to grip at Itachi's shoulders. The blonde tilted his face towards Itachi's, blue eyes growing cloudy with lust. The raven's breath hitched at the look. He slid his hands up the blonde's legs and around to palm the round fullness of his bottom. Naruto whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed back into the raven's touch.

The Uchiha leaned forward to press his lips softly against Naruto's. The blonde responded in kind, kissing Itachi back as the raven used his grip on Naruto's bottom to pull the his lover closer. The blonde wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders, pressing as close as he could without hurting his lover.

The raven traced the seam of the blonde's lip and Naruto part his lips with a soft sigh. His tail wrapped around Itachi's arm as the raven plundered his mouth. Long fingered hands squeezed his bottom, making the blonde whimper. Naruto pulled back from the kiss to bury his face in the crock of Itachi's neck as the raven slid his hands under the elastic of his briefs to slide his fingers along the cleft of his backside.

Itachi nibbled at the blonde's fluffy ear, earning a squeak from his lover. The raven pressed a finger teasingly against the blonde's entrance. Naruto shivered, hands gripping harshly at Itachi's shoulders. The raven reached out with one hand, snagging the small bottle of lube off the bedside table.

He pulled back from Naruto, pressing the bottle into his hands. The blonde closed his fingers around the bottle, tongue swapping across his suddenly dry lips. Itachi pressed one hand against the blonde chest, easing him backwards. The Uchiha hooked fingers in the elastic of the blonde's underwear and slowly slid them down Naruto's legs. He tossed the briefs aside, bending down to feather kisses across both of Naruto's calves.

The raven slid his hands under his lover, cupping his supple bottom to lift him back onto his lap. Itachi kissed up the blonde's throat, earning a husky whimper. The raven smiled, nipping at the smooth skin of Naruto's chin.

The blonde wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, hips settling back against Itachi's. The raven groaned, using his hands to push Naruto more fully against him. The blonde's erection twitched, staining the font of his lover's pants as Itachi ground their cocks together.

"The bottle," the raven murmured against Naruto's fox ear. The blonde shivered, and pressed the bottle into his lover's open hand. He wrapped his tail around the raven's arm as Itachi flicked open the bottle and poured a generous about on his fingers.

Itachi wasted no time, reaching back and pressing one slick finger against the blonde's entrance. Naruto groaned, thrust harder against the Uchiha's cloth covered cock. The raven pressed a kiss to the blonde's head as he slowly slid one finger into his lover. Naruto gasped, face pressed against Itachi's neck.

The Uchiha stretched Naruto slowly, enjoying the needy noises falling from his lover's mouth. He pressed in a second finger, scissoring them apart. Tight muscles clenched around his fingers, reminding Itachi how long it had been since they'd had sex. With a husky moan, Itachi buried his face in sunshine locks. Lust surged through the raven's veins, making him growl darkly.

He roughly thrusted his fingers into the blonde, finding and pressing against Naruto's prostate easily. The Uzumaki cried out loudly, nails leaving crescent moons in the raven's pale skin. Naruto panted against his lover's skin, pressing back need-ily against Itachi's fingers.

Itachi hastily pressed in a third finger, not worrying about gentle any more. The way Naruto pressed back against his fingers only to then grind against his cock, made Itachi's erection weep in the confines of his pants.

Unable to control himself any longer, Itachi pulled his fingers out, smirking at the protesting sound Naruto made. The raven made quick work of undoing his pants, rising his hips up and shoving them down to his knees. He steadied Naruto with one hand on his hip while the raven used the other to steady his cock.

Naruto whimpered ears flat against his head as the Uchiha pressed slowly into his slick entrance. Itachi didn't pause until he was fully seated in the blonde's clenching heat. The blonde's cock jumped against Itachi's stomach, and he whimpered.

"Move," Naruto whined, shifting on the raven's erection. Pink lips parted in a small moan as Itachi used his hands on the blonde's hips to lift him up slowly and then lower him just as slowly. The raven kept the pace slow, bringing small needy noises from Naruto lips each time his cock brushed the blonde's prostate.

Naruto growled lowly, the noise rumbling in his throat. He wrenched his hips from his lover's grasp by thrusting down hard and fast. Itachi gave a shout; nails digging into the pale flesh of the blonde's thighs. The Uzumaki set the pace, hips undulating hard and fast, taking Itachi's cock as deep as he could with each thrust. He intentionally clenched his muscles around his lover's erection, smirking at the growl that rumbled in Itachi's throat.

In revenge, Itachi slid one hand back and smoothed his hands down the blonde's fluffy orange tail. Naruto shuddered, cock leaking against the pale skin of Itachi's stomach. Smirking, Itachi wrapped one hand around the blonde's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He wrapped the other around the base of his little lover's tail. Naruto whimpered, head falling back and eyes closing.

At the same time, Itachi thrusted up into the blonde and tugged gently at Naruto's tail. The Uzumaki gave a shocked cry of a mixture of pain and pleasure and came hard into the raven's hand. Itachi kissed at the blonde's neck, using one hand to steady Naruto as he thrusted up into him and slowly stroking him to completion.

"Love you, Naru. So much," Itachi whispered, balls drawing up tight as he came hard. He groaned, thrusting until he was completely spent. The raven collapsed back against the head board, breathing erratic and heart pounding against his chest. Naruto lifted up, the Uchiha's cock sliding from him, before settling back against his lover's chest.

Itachi petted the blonde's head, stroking at his fluffy ears. After a few moments, he cradled Naruto into his arms and slid off the bed. He carried the blonde to the bathroom, and went about the process of cleaning up. Less than ten minutes later, Itachi was sliding into bed beside a sleeping Naruto. He pulled him close, burying his face in sunshine locks. Itachi breathed in his lover's scent, emotion swelling in his chest. He could remember when he was a kid, listening to Gai talk about how important someone's most precious person was. Itachi knew he'd found his and he was going to do everything in his power to protect him from those who wanted to harm him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you like it, Sophie! I love you, my dear. You are an amazing person, and don't you ever forget it. :3 Merry Christmas!


End file.
